My fathers footsteps
by CAT217
Summary: Lame title I know. But this was written for the fanfic challenge brought by Leslie Emm. Enjoy. My two characters were Don Flack (major) and Detective Inspector Stanton Gerrard (minor). Set when Don was ten years old and Stanton was just beginning his career. Enjoy. Please R&R. TY


**Here is my fanfic for the fic challenge brought by Leslie Emm. At first I was a bit nervous not about Don Flack but about Detective Inspector Stanton Gerrard. He was only in three episodes back in S4. Then he shot his daughter rapist in Admission and I assume he went to prison. Anyway wasn't sure how I was going to spin this, then I remembered an episode from this season called "misconception" and it gave me this idea. If you all haven't seen the new season yet you are going to love it! Here is to a S10! Is all I have to say.**

**I really hope this turned out. And I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review. TY**

The young detective sat at his desk desperately trying to type up his report. But typing wasn't his best attribute. He was a detective one of the youngest at the time. He was in his mid-twenties, chocolate eyes and dark brown hair. It was perfectly combed, not a hair out of place. He was slender build, but as he leaned in on his type writer you couldn't tell it. He was nearly done when a flash of movement caught his eye. Glancing over the movement was gone. He shrugged it off and realized that by not paying attention he had misspelled a word. What he wanted to do was pick the blasted thing up and throw it threw the squad room. But the captain would not like that so he blew out a puff of air and pulled his pencil from behind his ear and carefully erased the misspelled word. Adjusting himself in his seat he crouched back up towards the horrid machine and began to type again. And once again a flash of movement caught his eye. Only this time he noticed what it was. A little boy about ten.

Carefully the young boy hid in front of the detective desk peering out ever so carefully with his fingers formed as a gun he eyed the perp "bang, bang." He sounded. The detective laughed. He knew the kid, he was dark haired, scrappy little fella. He had heard he wanted to follow in his old man footsteps.

"Did you get him?" he called from across the room.

"I sure did!" bright eyed and bushy tailed he pointed to the imaginary bad guy lying on the floor.

"Good for you kid." He laughed. He watched as the little guy came to his feet. Walked over and kicked the imaginary gun away from the bad guy. "Your Don Jr?" he asked.

He smiled and nodded happily. "Yup, gonna be a detective just like my dad." He beamed.

"With an aim like that I think you'll do just fine."

"What's your name?"

"Detective Stanton Gerrard," he stuck out his hand and shook the young man hand.

"Aren't you young?" Don boldly asked him.

"Youngest. And you know what?" he leaned down in a hushed voice.

"What?" Don asked joining him.

"I'm going to go right up the ranks and be a big honcho someday."

"Like captain?"

"No bigger than captain. Think high up kid."

Don wrinkled his brow and cocked his head. "Then you wouldn't be a real cop."

Stanton laughed. "How do you figure?"

"Well real cops catch and lock up bad guys. Like my dad, and like I'm going to do one day."

Stanton studied the kid, here remembered when he was that age, those dreams of being a 'real cop' then you get there and all you want do is make your way through the ranks and sit in a nice cozy office telling everyone else what to do. That was alright by him.

"Well I tell ya kid," he leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head and propping his feet on top of his desk. "They need somebody like me in that position so I can help those down on this level. Understand."

Don nodded his head. Truth of the matter is Don knew what he meant. He could recall his father calling those kinds of people ambitious, whatever that means. This guy just wanted to look important. But Don knew the real important people were hustling and bustling all around him. Taking reports, locking up bad guys, heading out to the dangerous streets of New York City. That's exactly what Don Flack Jr wanted to do one day. He smiled over at the detective and stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off…

**32 years later….**

That young kid is all grown up and has become what his father was a detective for the New York City Police Department. And Stanton for a brief while had the honors of being a Detective Inspector. But that would come to shattering end with one single bullet…


End file.
